Shouko Wedding Day
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Seumur hidup, dia selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi pengantinnya. Hari ini, mimpinya terwujud/ summary gagal, first fic hereeeee :3, Rnr?


**Tomoko: HOLLAAAAA~ MINNAAA~ I'm new hereee~ mohon bantuannya yach~**

**DISCLAIMER: BAKA TO TEST SERIES BELONG TO KENJI INOUE**

**Tomoko: ENJOOYYYYYY~**

* * *

Hari ini, Kirishima Shouko tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana dia akan menjadi pasangan hidup dari Sakamoto Yuuji. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk ke salon dan Gereja.

Diingatnya saat-saat Yuuji menyatakan perasaannya ke dirinya di saat tahun terakhir mereka di Fumizuki Academy. Saat itu Yuuji tetap berada di kelas F bersama teman-temannya. Seperti biasa, Yuuji tetap menjadi _representative _kelas F, mereka semua menjalani hidup mereka seperti saat kelas 2 sampai saat hari kelulusan dimana Shouko harus pindah ke Russia untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Saat itu pula juga ketika dia di bandara, ia tak menyangka bahwa Yuuji akan menyusul dirinya ke bandara.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Dengan berat hati Shouko mengangkat kopernya dari kursi di hadapannya, hatinya hancur, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jepang. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Yuuji tapi apa daya, ayahnya sudah memesankan tiket untuk dirinya ke Russia untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana. _

_Ada rasa bersalah terbesit di hatinya, ia belum memberi tahu Yuuji soal kepindahannya ke Russia, tapi dia sudah menduga dengan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Yuuji terhadap dirinya. _

'_Oh, kamu mau ke Russia? Baguslah, aku bisa menjauh darimu."_

_Pengumuman dari speaker berbunyi, "Perhatian para penumpang Japan Airlines dengan tujuan Chelyabinsk ,_ _Russia__. Pesawat Japan Airlines dengan nomor seri xxxxx sudah mendarat, harap para penumpang segera menuju gerbang dengan nomor xxxx, sekali lagi—."_

"_Ah, pesawatnya sudah datang," gumam Shouko, dia berjalan menuju gerbang yang dimaksud._

"_SHOUKO!" panggil seseorang._

"_Hm? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku? Suaranya seperti suara...Yuuji... mungkin cuma perasaanku," gumam gadis itu sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dia kembali berjalan._

"_KIRISHIMA SHOUKOOOOOOO!" panggil suara itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras. Shouko segera menoleh ke arah suara itu dan dia menemukan sosok Sakamoto Yuuji yang terengah-engah di belakangnya. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan, keringat bercucuran dengan deras dahinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal akibat dia habis berlari-lari. _

"_Yuu—ji? Kenapa kau disini..?" tanya Shouko tidak percaya bahwa Yuuji menyusulnya ke bandara. Yuuji berjalan mendekati dirinya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. _

"_Shouko... kumohon, jangan pindah Shouko... kumohon! Aku... aku mencintaimu! Maaf selama ini jika aku kasar terhadap dirimu, aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana aku menunjukkan rasa sayangku kepadamu, aku mencintamu selama ini Shouko! Tapi kamu satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatiku. Kumohon... jangan pindah," _ _seru Yuuji sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Shouko terkejut, penantiannya tidak sia-sia selama ini. Yuuji membalas perasaannya, hari itu juga. Kirishima Shouko menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia._

_FLASHBACK OFF._

"Shouko, kita sudah sampai, ayo turun," ucap ayah dan ibunya saat mereka sampai di salon yang dituju mereka. Shouko tersentak dari pikirannya dan segera menguasai dirinya.

"Baik."

Sesampainya di salon, seorang _make up artist _dengan nama 'Goshihara Tomoko' menghampiri mereka. "Ah, keluarga Kirishima ya? Saya sudah menunggu anda. Mari, ikut saya," kata wanita itu sambil mengarahkan Shouko, ayah dan ibunya ke kursi untuk didandani, wanita itu memanggil para pegawainya untuk membantu dirinya mendandani keluarga Kirishima.

Dengan cekatan orang-orang itu mendandani Shouko dan kedua orang tuanya, dipulaskannya berbagai _make up _ke wajah mereka dengan teliti. Kemudian mereka beralih ke rambut Shouko, rambut ungunya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, hanya sedikit dirapikan dan diombak bagian bawahnya. Sederhana namun elegan. Serasi dengan riasan wajah Shouko.

"Aku tidak menyangka, putriku akan menikah hari ini," ucap ibunya terharu melihat putri kesayangannya akan menikah. Orang tua dimanapun akan terharu melihat putra-putri mereka akan menikah.

"_Okaa-san," _ Shouko tersenyum. Dia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan banyak _e-mail _dan SMS masuk ke ponselnya, teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan dirinya dan Yuuji.

_**Brippp brippp!**_

_You Have 1 New Message From;_

_Tsuchiya Aiko_ (Tomoko: disini Aiko udah nikah sama Voyeur :D)

_Open?_

_**Yes **__No_

_Hei Kaichouuuu! :D. Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu dengan si Sakamoto! _

_Aku dan Voyeur berdoa agar kalian selalu bersama hingga akhir hayat kalian. :D._

Shouko tersenyum melihat isi SMS dari Aiko.

_**Brippp brippp!**_

_You Have 1 New Message From;_

_Toshimitsu Kubo_

_Open?_

_**Yes **__No_

_Ki—maksudku Sakamoto (tidak sopan jika aku tetap memanggilmu Kirisihima kan? secara hari ini nama keluargamu menjadi Sakamoto.) kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Kudoakan kalian tetap bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian._

"Nah, sekarang tinggal baju pengantinnya, Kirishima-_san. _Ikut saya," Tomoko mengarahkan Shouko ke suatu bilik, Shouko menutup ponselnya dan mengikuti Tomoko.

Sesaat kemudian Shouko keluar dengan mengenakan gaun pengantinnya yang sangat mirip dengan gaun yang pernah dipakainya saat _Wedding Mock-Event _di taman bermain Kisaragi saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2_. _Lengkap dengan _veil _pengantin, anting-anting berbentuk mutiara, sepasang sarung tangan, sepasang hak tinggi dan karangan bunga mawar putih dan merah yang telah dirangkai indah oleh Tomoko. Setelah persiapan selesai, keluarga Kirishima langsung meluncur ke tempat pelaksanaan.

_**~Yuuji Side~**_

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa seorang Sakamoto Yuuji akan menikahi Kirishima-_san_! Aku iri denganmu kawan!" seru Yoshii Akihisa meninju lengan kawannya yang sedari tadi berdehem dan berjalan-jalan di ruangan. Saat ini Yoshii Akihisa, Yoshii Minami, Tsuchiya Kouta, Kinoshita Hideyoshi dan Kinoshita Mizuki berkumpul di ruangan Yuuji. Yuuji mengaduh pelan.

"Sialan kau Akihisa," Yuuji berseru kesal namun kembali dia berdehem untuk menutupi kegugupannya, "ehm... sial! Aku gugup sekali! Apa ini perasaan setiap orang yang mau menikah ya?" seru Yuuji mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Tenanglah Yuuji, kami ada disini," ucap Hideyoshi menenangkan kawannya yang gugup bukan main.

Suasana diluar sana amat gaduh, tamu-tamu berdatangan dan menyalami kedua orang tua pengantin, sedangkan suasana di dalam ruangan Yuuji amat sunyi.

"...Hei, apa menurut kalian aku bisa membahagiakan Shouko?" tanya Yuuji memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

Akihisa dan Hideyoshi menautkan alisnya, mereka tak menyukai pertanyaan dari kawannya itu. "Tentu kamu bisa Yuuji, maksudku kamu sendiri kan yang memilih dia?" ucap Hideyoshi.

Yuuji menarik napas, "Meski begitu, aku masih ragu. Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kelakuanku selama ini—," belum sempat Yuuji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akihisa sudah memutus perkataannya.

"Yuuji, kamu mencintai Kirishima_-san _bukan?" tanya pria dengan surai karamel itu dengan serius, dia menepuk pundak kawannya dengan pelan.

Yuuji yang kaget dengan perkataan kawannya itu membalas, "Aku mencintainya _baka. _Jika aku tak mencintainya, aku tak mungkin menikahi Shouko," kata Yuuji setengah membentak. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu membuatnya agak kesal.

"Nah, kenapa kamu ragu dengan dirimu sendiri? Jika kau memang mencintainya. Seharusnya kamu yakin bahwa kamu bisa membahagiakan dirinya, dan kami semua yakin bahwa Kirishima-_san _menerima dirimu apa adanya Yuuji, maksudku. Kalian sudah saling kenal satu sama lain sejak SD kan? bagi Kirishima_-san _sikapmu yang suka cari gara-gara itu bukan masalah, yang penting untuknya adalah kamu mau menerima dirinya apa adanya seperti dia menerima dirimu apa adanya Yuuji," kata Akihisa yang mendadak jadi bijaksana.

Yuuji dan yang lain shock ditempat sehabis mendengar perkataan mantan _Punishment Inspector _sekaligus _ambassador _kelas F yang terkenal akan keidiotannya bisa berkata seperti itu. "Minami, anak ini habis kesambet apa? Kenapa dia bisa berkata bijak?" tanya Yuuji tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkannya tadi.

Yoshii Minami mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan suaminya langsung mengamuk mendengar perkataan Yuuji. "KAU MENGHINAKU YUUJI?!" bentak Akihisa mencengkram kerah _tuxedo _Yuuji.

"Hei hei, sudahlah Akihisa, Yuuji. Jangan membuat keributan. Apalagi saat-saat penting begini kalian malah bertengkar," ucap Hideyoshi menenangkan Akihisa dan Yuuji.

"Aku setuju dengan Akihisa, Sakamoto. Kamu pasti bisa membahagiakan dia, percayalah," kata Mizuki. Yuuji melihat kawan-kawannya yang menyemangatinya, kemudia dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iya ya, kenapa aku ragu..." gumamnya. Hideyoshi menepuk punggungnya.

"Jangan menjadi seorang pengecut dihadapan calon istrimu Yuuji," ucap Hideyoshi sambil mengulas senyum khasnya.

Mendadak pintu Yuuji terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kinoshita Yuuko. "Oi, pengantinmu sudah datang, sebaiknya dalam 20 menit kamu sudah siap," ucap wanita itu. "Oh iya, Mizuki, Masaki butuh bantuanmu. Dia tampak repot dengan jasnya," kata Yuuko ke adik iparnya.

Mizuki segera berdiri, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya!" seru Mizuki, sepeninggalan Mizuki, Yuuji, Kouta, Minami dan Akihisa tinggal disana sebentar sampai mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah Yuuji, kami keluar dulu ya. Selamat tinggal!" seru mereka serempak.

_**~SKIP SKIP~**_

Saat ini Sakamoto Yuuji berdiri di depan altar, di sampingnya ada sosok Akihisa yang menjadi _bestman _Yuuji. Sedangkan sosok Hideyoshi memainkan piano dengan handal. Lagu _Till I Found You _ciptaan Yiruma mengalun dengan indahnya. Setiap denting pianonya mengingatkan Yuuji terhadap kenangannya semasa dulu saat dia pertama kali berjumpa dengan Shouko. Lagu ini juga lagu favoritnya dan Shouko.

Pintu masuk mendadak terbuka dan memperlihatkan Shouko yang digandeng ayahnya dibarengi dengan Yoshii Kanade, putri sulung dari keluarga Yoshii dan Tsuchiya Sorato. Putri kembar Kouta dan Aiko sebagai penabur bunga. Dibelakangnya ada Yoshii Chinami, putri bungsu Akihisa dan Minami dan Kinoshita Masaki, putra tunggal Hideyoshi dan Mizuki yang bertugas mengangkat ekor gaun pengantin Shouko.

Selangkah demi selangkah Shouko menapaki langkahnya menuju altar dimana Yuuji menunggu dirinya. Senyumnya terus terpancar dari wajahnya, akhirnya Shouko mencapai altar, ayahnya melepas genggaman tangannya dari Shouko dan mencium kening Shouko. Mempercayakan Shouko di tangan Yuuji.

Pendeta berdehem dan memulai acaranya, "Pagi ini kita patut bersyukur pada Tuhan atas berkat-Nya kita bisa berkumpul disini untuk menyaksikan dua insan yang akan dipersatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Saudara Sakamoto Yuuji, apa anda menerima Kirishima Shouko sebagai istri anda yang sah? Dan berjanji akan menjaganya dan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta itu dengan lembut .

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucap pria itu mantap. Pendeta itu beralih ke Shouko.

"Kirishima Shouko, apa anda bersedia menerima Sakamoto Yuuji sebagai suami anda yang sah? Dan berjanji akan menjaga dan mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta itu lagi.

"Iya, saya bersedia," Shouko menjawab dengan keyakinan.

Semua mata disana mendadak tertuju kepada sosok Kinoshita Yuuko yang membawa dua buah cincin emas putih yang sederhana, cincin itu terpasang di leher angsa yang terbuat dari kristal putih. Untungnya Yuuko mengerti apa tugasnya, dia mengulas senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya sembari dia menyerahkan cincin emas putih itu ke Yuuji.

Yuuji menarik napasnya, dia mengambil cincin itu dan bersyukur dia tak menjatuhkan cincin yang dipegangnya, "Aku, Sakamoto Yuuji. Menerima dirimu, Kirishima Shouko sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga satu sama lain, baik dalam keadaan sakit, sehat, senang, duka, kaya maupun miskin. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun banyaknya rintangan yang akan kita hadapi di masa depan. Ini janji setia yang kuucapkan kepadamu, dihadapan jemaat dan dihadapan-Nya," ucap Yuuji dengan keyakinan penuh. Iris merahnya menatap iris ungu Shouko dengan lembut, dipasangkannya cincin itu ke jari manis Shouko.

Jemari Shouko mulai mengambil cincin itu, "Aku, Kirishima Shouko. Menerima dirimu, Sakamoto Yuuji sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga satu sama lain, baik dalam keadaan sakit, sehat, senang, duka, kaya maupun miskin. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun banyaknya rintangan yang akan kita hadapi di masa depan. Ini janji setia yang kuucapkan kepadamu, dihadapan jemaat dan dihadapan-Nya."

Pendeta itu menarik napasnya kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Hari ini kita telah menyaksikan dua insan telah bergabung dalam ikatan pernikahan, semoga Tuhan memberkati pernikahan kalian dari sekarang hingga akhir hayat kalian, sekarang saya umumkan anda berdua resmi menjadi suami istri," Pendeta itu menutup kalimatnya dengan tersenyum.

"_And now, you can kiss the bride!" _mendadak Akihisa berceletuk iseng sambil menyikut Yuuji pelan, semburat merah terpampang jelas di pipi kedua mempelai. Dibukanya _veil _yang menutupi wajah Shouko dan seketika iris merah pucat Yuuji bertemu dengan manik ungu Shouko. Tangan Yuuji bergetar karena gugup, sedangkan tepuk tangan bergemuruh keras. Dan bahkan ada yang berseru 'CIUM-CIUM!'

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir keduanya mendekat. Bibir Yuuji menempel dengan bibir Shouko. Ciuman yang menandakan mereka telah memiliki satu sama lain, ciuman yang polos namun penuh dengan cinta, kesetiaan yang dijanjikan satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan mereka. _Confetti _diledakkan oleh Minami dan Mizuki untuk merayakan dua insan yang telah bersatu.

_**BRUSHH!**_

...dan disertai dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidung Kouta dan Akihisa yang melihat adegan _kissu _Yuuji dan Shouko.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_

**Tomoko: LOL, selesai juga ini fanfic~! **

**Akihisa: oi Yuuji! Lu nikah juga sama si Kirishima ya! Selamat ye! **

**Yuuji: iya sih, tapi aku khawatir sama tazernya Shouko! Dia masih belum membuang tazer ini! #nunjuk tazer yang dipegangnya. **

**Kouta: ...Tomoko. #bisik-bisik **

**Tomoko: ohhhhh! Ini lagi proses! XD, tapi habis lebaran kupublish, ga banget kalo lagi puasa gini publish gitu. **

**Yuuji: apa sih? **

**Tomoko: gue mau bikin fanfic malam pertamamu sama Shouko XD! #**_**pervy smirk**_

**Yuuji: UAPAAAAAAAAAA!? Urungkan niatmu itu—MRFFFF! #dibekep sama Kouta sama Shouko**

**Shouko: ide yang bagus Tomoko-san. Kutunggu idemu itu. **

**Minami: untuk readers yang bingung dengan kemunculan anak-anak disini, akan dijelaskan dibawah ini oleh Tomoko. **

**Yoshii Kanade:**

**Anak pertama dari keluarga Yoshii, fisiknya mirip sama Minami. Wajahnya tapi mirip sama Yoshii, matanya coklat sama rambutnya. Rambutnya kira-kira sepinggang. Umur 10 tahun.**

**Yoshii Chinami:**

**Anak kedua dari keluarga Yoshii, fisiknya persis kaya Minami, mata sama rambutnya sama kaya Minami. Rambutnya sampai bahu. Bisa dibilang dia Minami versi kecil :p, umur 8 tahun.**

**Kinoshita Masaki:**

**Putra tunggal keluarga Kinoshita, fisiknya mirip Hideyoshi, rambutnya coklat kaya Hideyoshi (bahkan model rambut mereka sama!) matanya ungu kaya Mizuki. Umur 11. (dia paling tua disini) dan dia juga jago dibidang teater kaya papanya.**

**Tsuchiya Sorato: **

**Saudara kembar. Beda 3 menit dari saudara cowoknya, dia lahir lebih dulu, fisiknya mirip sama Kouta, mukanya mirip sama Aiko, rambut hijau cepak, matanya sama kaya Kouta. 9 tahun.**

**Tsuchiya Minato: (disini dia ga muncul, soalnya dia digendong Aiko)**

**Saudara kembar, beda 3 menit dari Sorato. Fisiknya mirip sama Kouta, mukanya mirip sama Aiko, rambut hijau cepak, matanya sama kaya Kouta. 9 tahun.**

**All chara + Tomoko: akhir kata, REVIEW YAAAA~! **

**(NP: PERFECT AREA-COMPLETE!)**


End file.
